


Strawberry Delight

by palateens



Series: IncuBitty [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Magical Realism, Male Lactation, Stuffing, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palateens/pseuds/palateens
Summary: Bitty licks his lips unconsciously. Shitty would be a promising first addition to his harem.





	Strawberry Delight

Being an incubus, Bitty ages slower than the average human. It’s due to a variety of factors, including choice, but in his 450 years of life he’d never felt the need to age past sixteen until the early 2000s. His mother, Suzanne, being a succubus of high class and pedigree immigrated to North America from Italy during the early days of colonialism. She dragged a young Bitty, his father, and ten of her best harem members to the new continent with her. Suzanne had a vision of watching a new society take place and molding it to her tastes.

Unfortunately humans have a way of defying odds and savoring free will so most of her advancements had to wait. Regardless, she founded a new dynasty in the southern region of what came to be the United States. Some of her original harem choose to age. Others, like her beloved Ricardo, now Richard, remained by her side through the centuries. She added new faces to her harem. Some permanent love partners, others temporary but heated trysts. Bitty would never forget the look on his mother's face when her beloved Harriet made her intentions known that she would live out her days as a normal human.

It'd been years since the war, however. Suzanne found ways to move on.

Meanwhile, Bitty remained by her side, ever vigilant and aware of his inevitable future. One day he would move off on his own to create his own harem.

He chose the Boston area because it had deep roots in American history, a country for which he had grown as fond of as much as feasibly possible. He chose Samwell because of its inclination toward queer young people. If the last century of his life has taught him anything, it's that no one is really "straight." After the 80s, Bitty realized he only wanted to associate with the type of people brave enough to admit that.

His father was a coppersmith by trade back in Italy and continued to work with his hands through the early industrial era. After the second world war, Ricard chose to focus on developing a sense of comradery in their community and became a football coach. He's been "Coach Bittle" for the last fifty years or so. Richard loves sports and encouraged Bitty to pursue them whenever possible, sighting them as a tenant of the North American experience. Bitty paid little stock to that until he tried figure skating for the first time in 1986.

He switched over to ice hockey in the late 2000s upon realizing that team sports had a higher affinity for socializing and therefore a larger population from which to pick his first harem partners.

Samwell was one of eight North Eastern colleges Bitty chose from. There were a few other contenders but when he learned about "1 in 4, maybe more" he knew he had to go there.

The first day on campus, Bitty brings a pie to practice. The boys, _his boys_ , devour the entire thing in under three minutes. It's so hard for Bitty to suppress a grin. He'd made the right choice.

It then became a matter of who to start with. Since he didn't know their preferences, and this was his first attempt at organic harvesting, he decides to be patient and let them come to him. He hangs around the house a lot, baking everything and anything. Each person has their special affinity for a certain food. Bitty knows it's just a matter of time before one of them comes to light.

It's a month after the first hockey practice that Bitty notices shitty lingering in the doorway of the kitchen. He's working on blueberry muffins to see if those catch anyone's fancy.

"Hey...Bitty," Shits says awkwardly.

Bitty turns with a wide grin. He's heard that voice before, that slight tremble of worry mixed with excitement.  
"Hey, hun," Bitty says. "How are you today?"

Shitty stuffs his hands in his pockets, waking forward stiffly.  
"I was wondering...and stop me if I'm overstepping, brah, if maybe you could bake something for me?"

Bitty smiles gently. "Of course I can, do you have anything particular in mind?"

Shitty gulps, his hand trembles as he tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. "Could you make more of that strawberry cream pie?"

Strawberries, a symbol of Venus that was used to represent perfection and righteousness in the medieval era. Bitty licks his lips unconsciously. Shitty would be a promising first addition to his harem.

"No problem, I have some free time before my next class," Bitty says.  
"You sure? Your studies should come--"  
"You sure you just want pie? What about some strawberry cheesecake and sorbet to go with that too?"

Shitty blanches. Bitty makes no comment about the tent in Shitty's pants. He's got Shitty right where he wants him.  
"Why don't you go watch something nice? Take your mind of things," Bitty says with a soothing tone.  
Shitty nods, walking into the living room without further protest.

Bitty being an immortal demon of seduction has no problem churning out dozens of strawberry based desserts in the time it takes for Shitty to pick a channel on TV.

He comes out of the kitchen less than ten minutes later with a rolling cart full of pastries. Shitty sits up immediately, half in bewilderment, half to cover his raging boner. Bitty chants a few words under his breath, locking anyone out of the Haus or in their rooms with a complacency charm on them.

Bitty pushes the cart forward, handing Shitty a strawberry shortcake.  
"Dig in, sugar. This is all yours."

Shitty opens his mouth to protest so Bitty helps him along by shoving the cake in his mouth. His moan is loud and guttural.

Shitty swallows the mini cake whole. Bitty puts the cart right in front of him, handing him a strawberry thumbprint cookie. The look on Shitty's face as he takes a bite is practically orgasmic.

From that single look of ecstasy, Bitty knows he's got him.

Shitty takes another cookie, and then another one. He stuffs cake after cake into his mouth. He whimpers after he swallows the eight cake whole.

Bitty sits down next to him, caressing his cheek. "What's wrong, sugar?"

"Thirsty," Shitty manages to say.

Bitty's up in an instant, too excited about the prospect of Shitty being _thirsty_. Not every human, even more rarely a man, was equipped for liquids.

He makes the thickest smoothies possible, adding the sweetest strawberries from his mother's garden, thick full fat yogurt, and a pound of pure cane sugar.

He chants a few extra spells into the concoction to help Shitty along. When he comes back with a pitcher, he finds Shitty's almost done with all of his food. Every person distributes fat differently. Shitty's growing a noticeable pot belly and not much else. His hips are still narrow and his legs are as skinny as can be for a hockey player. But his belly is big and round as he squirms out of his jeans.

It's so big that Shitty's shirt is sitting right on top of it, hiding any other progress he might have made.

"Baby, take off your shirt for me," Bitty says.

Shitty takes it off without hesitation.

Shitty's nipples are changing. The areolas are larger and darker while the area around them is softening a bit. He needed to be milked, just as Bitty suspected.

Bitty rearranges them on the couch, making Shitty sit flush up against him. He puts the pitcher of smoothie into Shitty's hands as he wraps a protective arm around his potbelly.

"Drink up, sugar," Bitty says. "You have to finish every last drop, understand?"

"Yea," he rasps.

He watches Shitty chug the smoothie faster than tub juice. Meanwhile, he massages Shitty's belly, causing Shitty to grind against him.

Shitty's tiny breasts start to balloon out. Bitty takes one of his nipples in his hand, rolling it gently with his thumb. Shitty screams into the pitcher.

"Less baby?" Bitty asks.

He shakes his head. "More. Fuck, more."

"What do we say?" Bitty teases.

"Please, Bits, suck my tits dry _please_."

From experience, Bitty knows better than to drink straight from a harem mate's teet. Yet, he has a feeling that Shitty being organically harvested may change a few things, so he dares to try.

He shifts him further into his lap, reaching around his side to grab a breast. Bitty takes the nipple into his mouth, rubbing comforting circles into Shitty's belly as he does so.

He takes a sip. Strawberry milk, it's sweet but not too sweet. It reminds him of cantaloupe juice more than artificial sweetened cow's milk.

After a few sips, he's able to stop. He does the same with the other breast to leave some of the pressure and discomfort Shitty's feeling. He conjures up a breast pump from his mother’s storage closet. Had he known there was a lactater among them, he would’ve bought his own. This would have to do for now, though. He hooks one of Shitty’s breasts up to the machine, watching him moan even louder.

“Fuck thank you, holy shit fuck,” Shitty whispers.

Bitty gives Shitty’s belly another rub. “You’re welcome, sugar.”

Shitty then does something unexpected, his hips jerk forward as his belly expands another four or five inches. His gut is full blown at this point. He trembles, hugging his middle.

“Fuck, Bits, I need to come,” he says.

Bitty’s ears perk up.

He takes one of Shitty’s hands and makes him hold the breast pump, allowing both of his hands to roam his vast stomach. He caresses Shitty’s sides before jiggling his massive belly. It’s almost solid and it feels viscous. Shitty pants while sweating profusely.

“My my,” Bitty says. “I hit the jackpot with you, didn’t I?”

Shitty breathes heavily, throwing his head back against Bitty’s shoulder as he nods.

Bitty’s hand squeeze every inch of Shitty’s jelly fat.

Part of him wants this to last forever. But he doesn’t want to tire Shitty out too much. He conjures up a bucket, placing it in front of Shitty’s lap. He angles it just right and then begins to pump his finger in and out of Shitty’s belly button.

“Fuck, Bits...don’t...stop,” Shitty pants.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll keep you fat and happy for as long as you want.”

Shitty screams. Strawberry jelly comes bursting out of his stomach in an orgasmic eruption. His dicks shoots what suspiciously looks like more strawberry milk as his unattended breast leaks profusely. Bitty should be worried about losing product, but he isn’t.

Shitty is clearly an enthusiastic participant in all of this.

Bitty squeezes his belly until the last bit of jelly comes dribbling out. When it does, Shitty slumps back against him, switching the pump to his other breast.

“Holy fucking shit, Bits,” he says. “Can we do that again?”

Bitty licks his lips. “Of course, sugar.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> more to come. open to requests.


End file.
